Sim City: Past, Present and Future
Sim City: Past, Present and Future is a town- and city building videogame in the Sim City series. Gameplay You have been appointed mayor, and must lead construction of a new town or city. The game starts in 1750 or 1850, depending on what you chose, and it affects your accesses from the beginning. The settlement goes from village to town, then to city and finally metropolis. Nature changes with seasons. You can also choose music soundtrack with instrumental versions of music popular during the year which is simulated. For example, when its 1969, instrumental versions of some songs popular during that year plays. You can also play a scenario, fixing problems of an already existing settlement. You can build *Airport: Allows faster communication with the outside world. Accessible from 1910, with propeller aeroplanes, and from 1950 also with jet-powered aeroplanes. *Arcology: Accessible from 2050. *Amusement park: Makes inhabitants happier. Accessible from 1850. *Apartment buildings. Accessible from 1750. *Bank. Accessible from 1750. *Casino: Expands economy, but also often increases crime-levels. *City park. Makes people happier. Accessible from 1750. Fountain can also be added. *Coal power station. Accessible from 1890. *Church: Accessible from 1750 (since the game is set in the occidental). Building a Protestant and a Roman Catholic church or an Eastern Orthodox Church to close to each other, can sometimes lead to tension and unrest. *Department store: Accessible from 1890. *Expo Centre: Accessible from 1850 once the population hits 50 000. *Fire station: Fights fire. Originally with horse-powered tire-trucks, petrol-powered fire trucks accessible from 1890, making firefighting faster. *Hospital: Improves healthcare. Accessible from 1850 in its modern form. *Indoor ice rink: Allows the practice of figure skating and ice hockey indoors. Accessible from 1920. *Indoor sports stadium. Chose a club team for baseball, basketball, team handball or volleyball. Accessible from 1910. From 1985, floorball teams can also be included. *Kindergarten: Improves education of young children. Accessible from 1850. *Landfill site: Accessible from 1850. *Mayor's house. Accessible from 1850. *Metro rail: Accessible from 1910. *Mosque: Accessible from 1975. *Nuclear power station. Clean but dangerous. Accessible from 1950. *Office-buildings: Accessible from 1850. *Outdoor ice rink. Allows the practice of figure skating and ice skating. Accessible from 1840. Club teams can be included in ice hockey from 1880 or bandy from 1970 (bandy rinks already exist in the Stockholm scenario from 1910, ice hockey teams accessible in Stockholm from 1920.). *Outdoor sports stadium. Chose a club team for American football, baseball, rugby football or soccer. Accessible from 1870. *Public library: Improves public education. Accessible from 1850. *Park. Makes people happier. Accessible from 1750. Fountain can also be added. *Playground: Makes children happier. *Railway tracks and railway station: Accessible from 1830. Electrified railways accessible from 1890 and high speed-trains accessible from 1975. *Police station. Decreases the crime-level. Accessible from 1840 in its modern forms, with horse-pulled police carriages. Police cars accessible from 1910. *Primary school: Educates children. Accessible from 1850. *Rapid transit: Accessible from 1870 if population has reached 200 000, electrified rapid transit accessible from 1890. *Retirement home: Improves healthcare. Accessible from 1910 in its modern form. *Roads: Accessible from 1750, paved roads accessible from 1900. *Secondary school: Educates children. Accessible from 1750. *Seaport. Expands international trade. Accessible from 1750 with sailships, from 1850 with steamships and from 1910 with motorships. *Shopping mall: Accessible from 1890. *Single-family houses: Accessible from 1970. *Spaceport: Accessible from 1970. *Synagogue: Accessible from 1850. *Trams: Accessible from 1850 (hors-poweered), electrified trams accessible from 1890. *Trolleybus wires: Accessible from 1910. *University: Improves education. Accessible from 1750 if the population reaches 20 000. *Windmill: Gift from twin town or sister city. Accessible from 1750. *Zoo. Makes people, especially children, happier. Accessible from 1850. Scenarios *Belfast, Northern Ireland, UK. AUgust 1969: Unrest between Protestant-dominated British and Roman Catholics-dominated Irish threatens the city. Scenario is to be completed within 29 years, and can then be continued. Major incidents during theNorthern Ireland conflict will appear. *Belgrade, Serbia, Yugoslavia. May 1945: Rebuild and expand the town after the Second World War, with trolleybus lines and new skyscrapers. In 1948, economic aids from the USSR to Yugoslavia will cease, as Tito breaks with Joseph Stalin. Scenario is to be completed within 28 years, and can then be continued. *Chernobyl, Ukrainian SSR, USSR – April 1986: Following a nuclear power station disaster, the town has been evacuated and must be restored. Scenario is to be completed within 15 years, and can then be continued. *Chicago, Illinois, USA – January 1920: Stronger alcoholic drinks have been banned throughout the USA, giving the mafia new opportunities. Build police stations as crime-levels increases. The scenario gets worse in late-October 1929 when the New York City stock exchange crashes and the international Great Depression begins, increasing unemployment. In mid-December 1933, crime-levels will decrease, but still exist when the ban is abolished. Scenario is to be completed within 20 years, and can then be continued. *Hiroshima, Japan – August 1945: At the end of the Second World War, the USA drops an atomic bomb over Japan, destroying much of Hiroshima. Rebuild town, and be sure to make hospitals as cancer increases. Scenario is to be completed within 10 years, and can then be continued. *London, England, UK– September 1940: Lead the town standing the German aerial bombardment during the Second World War in 1940–1941, and following them. Scenario is to be completed within 5 years, and can then be continued. *Mexico City, Mexico – September 1985: Earthquake affects Mexico City, and the damages must be repaired. Scenario is to be completed within 5 years, and can then be continued. In June 1986, games during the FIFA World Cup will be played. *Rotterdam, Netherlands: – January 1953: During the North Sea flood of 1953, water flows into town. Restore what's destroyed, and rebuild the protection walls. Scenario is to be completed within 5 years, and can then be continued. *Stockholm, Sweden – January 1910: As the first steps towards what during the 1920's and 30's will develop into the Swedish welfare state slowly expands, while Sweden stays out of the world wars, so does the town of Stockholm. Raise taxes to build what the people except of a modern welfare state. Scenario is to be completed within 75 years, and can then be continued. Bonus scenarios *Plutotown – 2080 AD: Build a settlement on Pluto in the future. *Skytown – 2050 AD: Build a settlement inside a manned orbital space settlement-station in Earth orbit. Category:Strategy videogames